Shock Wave
by KatieTheFanGirl
Summary: Alivia and Percy led a normal life as best friends and college students, until something happened in their town. Sensing something wrong, The Doctor comes to help them, and Alivia can't help but wonder about the man in the blue box
1. Chapter 1

The rain. Such a simple thing to have a drastic effect on people. For Alivia, it was relaxing. To hear the white noise it made, feeling the cool droplets on her skin, the smell of the earth after the storm moved away. She loved it completely and utterly. To curl up in a bay window, in comfy clothes, wrapped in a blanket with tea and a book; reading while the rain pelted the windows.

But for the Doctor, it had an opposite effect. He hated it. Such a stupid thing. Rain was depressing and awful for him. He'd rather snow. When it started to rain, he'd fly the TARDIS somewhere else in desperate need of sunlight. The clouds blocked that. He'd much rather be somewhere with light, and birds, and blue skies (or whatever colour the planet has).

Late in October they met. In one of the strangest ways ever. For Alivia at least. The Doctor had had much weirder encounters.

The cold breeze ran through the small town. The trees were painted orange and red and gold to match the Halloween decorations on everyone's porch. Alivia woke up hearing a sharp beeping. She reached out and stopped the alarm and looked at the wall for a few minutes.

"Damn I have to get up" she muttered.

She did so and walked to her friend's and flat mate's room. She opened the door and picked up a pillow, hitting him with it, eyes still half closed with sleep. The boy woke up and didn't seem phased that the girl was only in a tank top and underwear. It was too normal for him.

"College, up" she said.

"Damn you, Alivia" the boy mumbled getting out of the bed.

"Oh but Percy, you love me so" she said and kissed his cheek. "In a non-romantic way of course."

They had this agreement not to fall in love. They both needed a place to stay, dorms were too cliche, so they agreed to get a flat together.

Percy was around 5 foot 6 and was muscular, but in that lean sort of way. He had hair that was a mix or ginger and brown that Alivia spent weeks wondering what colour it was before giving up. It was sort of long and stuck in every direction it wanted to. His hazel eyes were big and kind like a puppy's. He was tan as he had moved from Florida. Alivia thought his accent was cool, even thought to him, she had the accent.

Alivia was short. 5 foot 2 or so. She had long, blond hair that curled slightly at the ends. Her eyes never stayed one colour. They'd reflect things. Or be multicoloured, like a kaleidoscope, the ones filled with little glass bits that are coloured. She had a good figure for being someone who did not exercise. She had full lips and her cheeks were always pink, sticking out against her porcelain skin.

"Of course I love the girl I have to cook for" he said and ruffled her hair.

"HAIR IS OFF LIMITS!" she yelled as he walked out.

"Sure it is" he mumbled and grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"Stubborn ass" she said and walked to the bathroom.

Percy started on breakfast, which was simple. Frozen breakfast sandwiches, throw them in the oven, make himself coffee and her tea, and that's it. They can't do much more with a busy schedule.

Alivia jumped into the shower, enjoying the heat and the smell of her shampoo and conditioner. After washing her hair she got out and dried off, wrapping a towel around herself in case Percy accidently came in ... again. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, then went to her room.

Percy got in the shower after her, liking his cooler so it worked out with her taking the hottest water.

Alivia got dressed in a cream, wide necked sweater, dark wash skinny jeans, and pulled on her green converse. She held a ponytail holder in her mouth as she pulled her hair up high on her head, then secured it using the small elastic.

While Percy finished in the shower she got their stuff ready. Laptops, text books, notebooks, pens, and ten notes each for lunch. Percy got out and got dressed in a green shirt, jeans, and vans before going to the kitchen and getting the breakfast sandwiches.

He handed one to Alivia who sat on the couch and turned on the television. It usually worked perfectly but now was fuzzy and static like a radio station that is out of range.

"That's funny. Usually the telly works" she said and turned it off, the noise bugging her. She finished her sandwich and grabbed her stuff and phone, trying to call her other friend, only to get the same as what the television.

"Maybe a radio wave storm or something like that" Percy said.

"Yeah" Alivia said and looked down at her phone, which she had charge fully over night, die. "Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's phone died within seconds of Alivia's. It was at 75% last he checked. Maybe just something wrong with the chargers. He slipped it in his pocket and Alivia tried to turn her's on.

"C'mon!" she said and smacked the side of it before putting it in her bag.

They walked out the door, Alivia dropping the key as she locked it.

"Butterfingers" Percy muttered

"Half wit" Alivia countered and bent down to grab the keys.

"Nice ass." Alivia quickly straightened herself then hit his shoulder.

"No looking" she said. She threw the keys in her bag and then started down the stairs with him.

"Aw, Livs, it's all in good fun" Percy apologized.

Alivia rolled her eyes which decided to take the colour green today. "It's not that!"

Percy nodded and smiled. He looked down at the girl. He had promised not to fall in love with her, but promises were made to be broken right? Well, she was so cute and tiny like a kitten. He imagined snuggeling with her as it snowed, listening to her melodic accent as she talked. He imagined what her lipgloss tasted like.

Alivia never had that feeling. For anyone. She never had fallen in love. She loved Percy as a brother and that's it. Nothing more. Not romantically. Not sexually. Not even in a way as to kissing him on his lips. Nothing. There was no "fireworks" when they hugged. No angels singing when they locked eyes. Not for her.

They walked out the front door of the apartment building and down to get a taxi. Even for a small town, (Paradise Falls. Population 8,436.) they had some good things. One being a great college. Soon a small, yellow taxi pulled over on the street. Alivia got in the front and Percy in the back.

"Paradise Falls University" she told the man.

He nodded and drove. Alivia looked out the window seeing the clouds a strange gray. Dark and ominous. The taxi pulled onto campus, the red brick buildings all around. The two 20 year olds got out of the yellow car after paying. A girl with mouse brown hair and blue eyes came up.

"Alivia Juliet Tyler, why in Hell did you not call me this morning?" the girl said. Her accent was a mix of Scottish and English.

"Phone died" Alivia replied.

"But . . . I watched you charge it last night before I left" the girl said.

"Britt, probably just a power surge or something" Alivia said.

"Well what doe our Americano friend have to say about that?" 'Britt' asked.

"Well, Brittney, it's weird. The TV wouldn't work today" Percy said.

"Percy Mollison, with us, everything is weird" Alivia said.

"I know. Jammy Dodgers in tea?" Percy asked. Brittney and Alivia shurgged.

"It's good!"

"Fish fingers and custard?"

"Do not doubt the fingers 'n' custard" Brittney said.

The three laughed and walked to a building. They sat through a lecture on Edgar Allen Poe in the dark. Alivia asked why the professor didn't turn on the lights and only got, "Nothing electronic is working" as a reponse.

The three had a free period and walked to an empty building. They all got on their laptops and hoped they'd work.

"Dead" Brittney said.

"Half battery" Percy countered.

"Full" Liv whispered.

She opened her email reading the weird messages.

"Same person?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. 'We will find you. We will get you. Non-human blond girl, run.' I'm human" Alivia said and closed her email account.

She opened up YouTube and searched up a band, then clicked one of their songs. The three laid on the floor with the music as background.

"Liv, would you rather . . . . shag an animal or marry a tiger?" Brittney asked

"Marry a tiger. I'm not being charged for beasiality anytime soon" she answered. "Percy, would you rather . . . . die via monkeys ripping you apart, or lava?"

"Lava. I'd come back as Darth Vader" Percy replied. The three laughed a little. "Britt, would you rather kiss the dean, or fail every class?"

"I'd snog the dean anyday" Brittney said.

"Brittney Jenson, what are you implying?"

"If it improved my grade I would let anyone slam me against the wall and shag me!" she said.

"You're such a prostitute at times" Percy said.

"Yes, but my prices are fair."

They all laughed and the music continued unti the bell rang. Alivia walked over to her laptop and forgot how to breathe.

"What's wrong?" Britt asked.

"The video ended forty five minutes ago."


	3. Chapter 3

The three stared at the laptop. They listened to the song for another minute before Alivia closed the window. But a new song came on.

_tick tock goes the clock  
we will find her_

_tick tock even if  
she's hidden by the Doctor_

_She will die too soon  
Her blood spilt on the floor_

_Die little alien girl  
You must live no more_

_When we find you  
Tie you up and laugh_

_Make you suffer  
Leave your friends aghast_

_You will die by the  
Hands of our ruler_

_Alivia Tyler  
Stupid alien girl_

Alivia stood frozen. She looked at her friends.

"It's just a virus" Brit said. Alivia nodded and her laptop made a noise.

A new e-mail. She opened it up and saw a link to a live chat room. She clicked it and typed, "_what to you want?"_

**You dead.**

_Why me? I'm normal! I'm a human college student! No significant value_

**No you are not. You do not realize your importance to the universe. Such bad things. We must kill you before**

_I'm a good guy!_

**You are an evil monster from the pit of Hell**

_No I am not_

_You are_

Then she closed the chat room, slightly terrified. The screen started to flicker. A picture of an angel came on then went away, then on again but in a different position then went away. Then the laptop sparked and died. The girls shrieked and jumped back. The lights went out, one by one. Brittney jumped. Alivia started to run up to the top of the lecture hall where the control room was. Audio, video, lights, everything electronic.

"SCREWDRIVER NOW! IN MY BAG!" she yelled. Percy threw her her bag and she grabbed tools out of it. She started to frantically fix things. The projector came on, showing parts of the London Blitz.

"Why is the projector showing World War II?" Percy asked. Alivia looked up just as a bomb dropped on a house. She felt a pain in her heart like she knew that house. It looked similar to her old one.

"Because" she answered. She went back to work. She jumped back as the entire circuit fried. "Out now" she said worried it'd burst into flames. The three ran out and saw everything else the same.

People trying to use their cars, but they wouldn't start.

Holding up their cellphones trying to find service.

Looking at their laptops desperately.

Some crying.

Other's smiling.

Alivia watched the street lights start to go out.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 of them.

"Percy I'm scared" Brittney whispered. Alivia stood in the middle of it all, that nursery rhyme in her head.

"Me too" Percy whispered back and wrapped his arms around the brunette protectively. Everything was going to slow motion for Liv.

"You will give the alien girl to us" said a voice. Everyone stopped talking, and Alivia could feel hundreds of eyes boring into her skull.

"Alien girl?" came a voice. A man walked out of a building with his hands in his pockets. "I'd love to meet her." He smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone looked at the man. There was complete and utter silence.

"Well . . . . any ideas who they might be meaning?" he asked.

Alivia looked at Percy and Brittney.

"Our friend has been getting e-mails and such saying she was an alien and . . .. well . . . . that they were going to find her and kill her" he said. The man walked up to the three.

"Emails?" he asked and looked down at the blonde.

"Yes" she said quietly.

"I'm the Doctor. I help with these kinds of things" he said kindly to the three. They all nodded.

"I need all of you to remain calm" he said.

Alivia looked up as raindrops started to fall. She smiled, one landing right on her nose. The Doctor made a face then it went to concern.

"EVERYONE IN A BUILDING NOW!" he yelled and the entire campus listened, except three students. He looked at Brittney, Percy, and Alivia.

"Go inside" he said.

Alivia stuck her bottom lip out in a pout while thinking.

"Oh it's her thinking pout" Brittney said.

"Man, you are fucked" Percy added.

"I'm Alivia Tyler and for three months and eight days I have gotten an e-mail calling me non-human" she said and looked the man up and down.

"Hello Alivia. Your friends should go inside" he said. "I wanna talk with you."

"Brit, Perc, go in" she said and pushed them off gently.

Reluctantly they went inside and Alivia followed the man in the blue suit. He led to the forest that was on campus mainly for archaeology. He looked so serious, but scared at the same time. Alivia couldn't stop looking at him. He was handsome and she had noticed.

"Alivia Tyler. Relation to Rose Tyler?" he asked.

"No. There are a million people with the last name Tyler who aren't related at all" she replied.

"Oh OKay" he said and stopped at a blue box.

"Three months and eight days?" he asked. By now they wouldn't be able to hear screaming from the main campus.

They couldn't hear the Rhino-like things grabbing people and scanning them, marking them human, killing those who fought against it.

But they could hear one thing.

Marching.

Doctor and Alivia looked up, then at each other,.

"Get your friends" he said, unlocking the box. "GO!"

She ran off and into the middle of campus. She grabbed her friends hands and ran them to the box, running inside it. She stopped seeing the interior was larger than the actual box itself. After that shock that ran through the three kids, they slammed the door shut and ran up to a console.

"TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Bigger on the inside" Doctor said.

"Space Rhinos scanning for . . .. extra terrestrial life!" Brittney said.

"ET must not have gotten home" Percy said.

"I cry at that movie" Britt said and smiled.

"You two are off topic!" Alivia said.

"Right" Doctor said. He was already trying to run a scan on Alivia.

**Name: Alivia Juliet Tyler**

**Age: 20**

**Birth Planet: Unknown**

**Parents: Unknown**

**Pregnancy: Negative**

**Species: . . .**

He kept waiting for the last one to show up.

"Alivia where were you born. What town?" he asked.

"Holmes Chapel, Cheshire" she answered after a hesitation.

"How old were you when you were adopted?"

"I was . . . . seven. Stop!" she said.

"Judoon are looking for you, because they think you're alien. So they can't find us" he said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"But we have to go out there. It'll be dangerous and possibly, you could die" he added.

She thought.

"Take me to your leader" she said after a while and smiled

* * *

_OH MY GOODNESS! It's been forever! I am so so so so so sorry for not updating but you seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I have been very busy. Family stuff and trips and boys and good summer fun! I'll try to update more regularly. Um . . . .working on a Who Games thing at the moment and soon bowtied Babysitter will be updated. That'll be fun. Well thanks for reading, love you all, and be kind to one another_


	5. THIS IS IMPORTANT

**I am sorry to announce that I cannot continue this fanfic**

**I am working on a new one though**

**a few actually**

**with my OC (Juliet Tyler go to tumblr the URL brave-heart-juliet is me! I'm cool with anyone so go ahead and RP just read the rules if ya do)**

**I promise I will post my new ones as soon as I can**

**but I cannot carry this one on**

**I am sorry**

**but look for new writing! OKay! Update one here when that's out and you can check it out if ya like**


	6. Chapter 6

**OKay**

**I'm continuing it**

**Alright?**

* * *

"Wait, if they might kill her, why are you taking her out?" Brit asked, watching as the man looked through something. He pulled out a gun.

"Don't worry, it's a water pistol really" he said and squirted the girl. "HEY!" she yelled.

"We are gonna figure out WHY she is wanted' he said and looked at the other two. "So, I'm alien. Let's have them scan me, realize that, I demand why the want this girl, they have to tell me under the shadow proclimation and then I can send you three back to learn about..."

"Lit" Percy said.

"Archaeology" Brit told him.

Then he looked at Alivia.

"Liv is gonna be a Space nerd" Percy said.

"No! I'm going to be an astronomer. There's a difference."

"So we have lit major, Archaeology major, and someone with brains" he murmured, running back to the console.

Alivia smiled and looked down.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"OKAY! Let's go. You two, stay, here. Do not touch a thing. Library is down there, to the right, eighth door on the left if you want to read" he said and pointed, then grabbed Alivia's hand. They walked out, Alivia's heart pounding.

It was times like this she swore she had two hearts, both scared.

They walked into the campus and a Judoon was next to them in seconds. They scanned Doctor first, and said, "Non-Human."

"Yeah" he said and pulled the water pistol out, putting it against her head.

"And you want her because of something. An interrogation first but then you'd have the information and kill her. What is I killed her now?" he asked. or some reason, Alivia was actually getting scared.

"She is needed" the Judoon said.

"No. She isn;t. Now tell me why you need her!" he said

The Judoon were quiet for a second, and this is when she stopped. She listened to the quiet. No one screaming, everyone hiding in the buildings.

"She is needed."

"Why?!" Doctor yelled, pushing the pistol closer to her. She closed her eyes.

**5**

"Because o who she is."

"WHO?!"

**4**

****"A criminal"

"Why?"

**3**

"She was to die long ago but never did. Her memory wiped."

"So? She is alive and has never hurt a single soul"

**2**

"It is her species you would know of"

"What species?"

**1**

"Time Lord."

_Time is up Alien Girl_

* * *

**TADA I AM CONTINUING CAUSE I AM SUPER NICE!**


End file.
